I need you in me now!
by ws1016
Summary: Sequel from "I don't wanna be normal if it hurt you this much" ! a story where B*S and soul have their first make out session. When soul open his mouth to ask,he was attacked by black*star's rough and sloppy kiss..he kissed back..and It's enough for him to know what will B*S do tonight..they're going to make love tonight..
1. Released

Third person's POV

It was the day where black star is realesed from the school's nurse office and tonight he will sleep over at soul's apartment because maka will go who knows where for 3 days and 2 night..

"hey,star.." soul called sweetly but Black*star already missing..

"yahooooooooo! I'm realesed! The great black*star was realesed..! " soul hear Black star shouted from the the highest pillar of shibusen..and soul sighed

"hey, Black*star!" soul shouted

"what,soul?" Black*star shouted back

"come down!"

Before Black*star manage to come down the pillar he was standing on is break..

"Gyaaah!" Black*star shouted

But before his butt touch the hard ground,he feel someone's hands wrapped around his waist..

"you okay,starry?" soul panted

"uhm..yeah..thanks to you..you don't have to help me though..I've already fall from there severals time"

"still,I don't want to see you hurt.." soul kissed black*star's cheek

"let's go to your apartment now,ghosty.." Black*star whispered seductively sending shiver down soul's spine..

"a-al-alright..let's go.." soul stuttered making black*star smirked..then soul run with full speed,still holding black star in his arm but now in bridal style

"oi,soull! Put me down first!"

"nooooooo,never!" soul said and continued running..

Who knows what will they do tonight..


	2. Blair

They arrived at soul's apartment and finally soul put black*star down to the ground earning a slap on his head

"awww..what's that for..?"

"the great me can't hold bridal style.." black*star whined childisly

"why?" soul ask shocked

"because I'm the seme in this relationship..and I was the one who supossed to hold you and ran all over heree.." black*star cried making soul sighed

"alright..sorry starry.." soul pecked black*star rough lip with his soft one.."now let's go inside"

"Blairr!" black*star shouted and the cat rushed to the front door..

"what is it,Black*Star-kun? You want to play with Blair-Nya? Since maka isn't here.."

"no..you already have a girlfriend..I want to ask you a favour please.."

"what is it-Nya?" "can you leave me and soul alone tonight? I want to have this apartment for us tonight..alone..please" black*star whispered

"ooh..you want to make out with him? Aww..naughty..but I think I will leave you two alone..heheh..bye,black*star-kun and soul-kun!"

"where are you going? Blair?"

"somewhere with my girlfriendd!"

"alright!"

"oh and I will stay there for 2 night alright?"

"okay!"

Then blair leave the house


	3. Make out session

Soul is being dragged by black*star to his room..until they are in soul's room,black*star kick the door close..

Then black*star pushed soul roughly to the wall making soul's yelp a little..black*star walked slowly to soul making soul gulp and nervous about what will his lover does..

When soul open his mouth to ask,he was attacked by black*star's rough and sloppy kiss..he kissed back..and It's enough for him to know what will B*S do tonight..they're going to make love tonight..

Black*star smirked when soul let out a small moan.."getting impatient,ghosty?" he teased

"shut up.." soul murmured in the kiss

After awhile of kissing lip to lip,black*star asked for entrance which soul granted easily with parting his mouth..black*star shoved his tongue inside soul's mouth and they explore each other's mouth..bitting and sucking..fought for dominance and of course,black*star is the winner..

Black*star hans slowly roaming around soul's body..slowly started to unbutton soul's jacket..after he done with the jacket,he make his way slowly to soul's belt and roughly removing it..and slid down soul's jeans..reaveling clothed soul's jr..before he can remove soul's boxer,he felt a hand tugged on his shirt..it was soul,tugging on his shirt for him to remove it..

Black*star obeyed and remove his clothes until he was in the same state with soul..with T-shirt and boxer on..after done removing his clothes,black star continued his work on soul..he ripped soul's t-shirt..revealing soul's milky skin..making black*star stared at him like a starving beast..

Black*star kissed soul forehead,eyes,nose,cheek,and lips..then slowly down to soul's jaw line..his neck,bitting and sucking leaving some hickeys..then arrive at the nipple..his mouth bitting and sucking at soul's nipple and his hand pinching the others one until it goes hard and red, making soul moaning shamelessly..black star smirked and move a way down soul stomach and licked his belly button..soul shivered because of the pleasure that he was given..

"black*-ahh!" soul moaned..soul's moan is like music to black*star's ear..and it never fails making black*star hardening..

"you liked it?" black*star ask innocently and kiss soul

"mhm..of course.." soul mumbled

And with that black*star removed soul's boxer and his own..making their both was naked..Black*star pushed soul from the wall to the bed..staring at his amazing lover's body..and his cock is really hard now..

"wow..soul.."

"what?"

"you're simply amazing.." black*star stated and soul blushed

"you too..you're the most amazing person that I ever be with.."

Black*Star smiled sweetly and parted soul's leg..

"do you have lotion or something?" black*star asked..

"yeah..there is it.."

"oh..okay.."

Black*star reached for the lotion and spread it onto soul's stomach,thigh and somes on soul's ball..soul shivered because of the sudden coldness..

Black*Star, being the one who like to tease,he teased soul by massaging soul's stomach slowly and softly..kissing his thigh..making soul growled lowly..but it just making black star smirked and tease him even further..he massaged the albino's inner thigh,the one that really close with his ball..he teased soul's cock with his own..and soul is going crazy because of it..

"black*star..please.."

"please what?" Black*star smirked

"pl-pleasee..!-ah!"

"hey,soul..are you still a virgin?"

"yes,I am.."

"alright..it might hurt in the first but you just have to relax..If it really hurt,just tell me..I will stop..okay?" black*star lay down to kissed soul's forehead.. And soul nodded..

Black*Star take 3 fingers to soul's mouth..

"suck.." he commanded..soul obeyed and suck it like a lollipop..after awhile sucking,black star took out his finger and reached for the lotion and spread it to soul's hole..

Without warning,he inserted the first finger to soul's hole..and soul cursed lowly..

"it's hurt,black star.."

"just relax,alright? Do you want to continued or stop?" black*star ask softly and kissed soul..

"please..just continue.."

Black*Star nodded and inserted the second finger and started scissoring and stretching soul's tight hole..soul whimpered because of the pain and the pleasure..

"Black*star.."

"hmm?"

"it feels..good.." soul blushed and black star smiled..

"good..then..I will insert the third finger allright?" soul nodded in response and he inserted the third finger..

Suddenly,soul can see white and he was shocked..

"hey black star.."

"yeah? Did I found your prostate?"

"maybe..I can see white..what is it?"

"really?where is it?" his hand moved deeper into soul..

"There!" soul shouted.

"alright..it was your prostate.." black*star smiled and took out his fingers..soul of the sudden lost of pleasure..but he was anticipating the more pleasure able one..

"soul..do you trust me?"

"of course.."

Black*star moved soul's leg to wrapped around his waist and pulled soul into sit position and placed his arm around his neck...

"ready?"

"yeah.."

Blackstar straightened his cock in front of soul's hole but didn't move..he is teasing soul again..with the tip of his cock rubbing with soul's tight hole..

"do you need me,soul?"

"uhm..yeah.."

"make me move than.."

"how?"

"say 'IT' "

"say what?"

"plea me.."

"please.."

But black*star didn't move..he just tease soul with his tip..

"please black*star.."

"please what,ghosty?"

"Please FUCK me RIGHT NOW,black star!" soul shouted

"as you wish.."

Black star move his cock slowly to the entrance..

"fasterr!" soul groaned

Black*Star didn't need to told twice..he moved inside soul in once..soul whimpered because the pain and he gripped black*star shoulder..after he is used to black*star sized..

"move.."

"are you sure,I don't want to hurt you.."

"yeah..please.."

Black star moved slowly in and out..in and out..slowly..don't want to hurt his lover..

"please..Faster.."

Then he increased his move..tried to find soul prostate..and he found it..

"There! FUCK ME THERE BLACK STAR! HARDER..!" soul shouted and black*star was turned on..He moved faster and harder ..and evertmytime he hit soul prostate, soul was moaning his name..his moan turned him even more..

"I'm sorry soul..BUT LET ME FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK!" black*star moaned

"JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT..I DON'T CARE EVEN IF I CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK OR MONTH! I JUST NEED YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER MORE..I NEED YOU IN ME..PLEASE..I NEED YOU MORE DEEPER INSIDE ME..!"

"you sure? ALRIGHT IF IT WAS YOUR WISH I WILL JUST FUCK YOU..and you will all be MINE!"

With that,black*star pulled out until the tip was barely inside soul's hole then he pushed it in roughly..

"AKH! MORE,PLEASE..!" soul shouted and BlackStar fucked him harder..

"YOU KNOW WHAT,SOUL?! YOU CAN ACT ALL COOL IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW..YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT WHEN YOU'RE IN BED..YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY..do you undestand?!"

"YES! I'M YOURS ONLY AND I'M ONLY lOOK LIKE A SLUT IN FRONT OF YOU..I'm YOUR SLUT,Black star!"

"good boy.." black star kissed soul

"ah..black star..I'm closee.."

"alright..me too.." black star pulled out and sucked soul's cock..than after a few seconds,soul release on black star mouth and blackstar swallowed it all..

"you know,babe? You taste amazing.." black star mumbled and licked soul's tip to clean it..his head bobbing up and down then he pulled back..

He move his cock into soul hole once again and give some more thrust then he realesed inside soul

"hey soul..want to sleep?"

"sure.."

Then when blackstar was going to pull out,soul stops him

"don't..it feels good.."

"alright..anything for you.."

Then they shared one goodnight kiss and sleep embracing each other..


	4. Bedroom or Bathroom?

Tommorow

Soul really can't walk or sit and blackstar have to help him..and everytime soul want to sit,he always sit on black star's lap..

"aish..star..you really fuck me hard last night..but I think this worth it.."

"sorry,soul..am I to rough? Is it hurt?"

"not really but it feels nice.."

"sorry.." blackstar kissed soul passionately

"Alright..let's go..I want to shower..help me please?"

"yosh..let's go" blackstar lift soul and brough him to bathroom..place him in the bathtub and undressed him..

"soul..I think I'm going insane.."

"why?"

"I'm just saying this,okay?"

"what is it?"

"I'm very sorry if I can't control myself and I take you right here and now.."

"It's fine..do whatever you want.."

Then they start showering..bpackstar was helping soul and himself and he always look at soul body.. "I'm sorry soul..I can't hold myselfl .."

"that's fine" then black star come closer to soul and place him in the sit position soul groaned because of the pain but hold it back..

Black star get up to search for lube but soul stop him and the next word soul's says was really unpredictable

"F-fuck me raw,Black star?"

"you sure? That's fine with me but you..? You alright with it?"

"yes..I am.."

"alright..I will lock the door..wait here for a moment.."

Then black star back from the door and move inside soul in one go and soul screamed..

"akh! It's hurt.." soul cried,black star kissed him to calm him down and finally soul is used to it..

"move.."

"okay"

This time..black star didn' slowly..but he moved fast,hard and softly..so soul won't be that hurt..

He found soul prostate and hit it hard until soul reached his climax and release all over their stomach,black star licked it to clean one last kiss before pulled out..

Suddenly,Soul take black star inside his mouth and that make black star shocked..but after awhile he relaxed and come inside soul's mouth..soul swallowed it and smiled..kissed black star once again..

"hey..we supposed to be clean but now we're dirtier.." soul stated and smirked

"yoshh..let's get clean up and go to school..we're already late and I have to lift you.." blackstar smiled and clean his and his love body then get them dressed..

Blackstar dressed soul in a comfortable way and didn't forget about his sweatband..they rushed to school with blackstar lifting soul bridal style

Arrive at the school,the students attention were all over them..soul is embarassed but blackstar was enjoying this..

"Hyahhahahahaha..Isn't soul pretty cute? He is my lover Hope you know and please don't flirt with him!" black star shouted and soul buried his head in blackstar chest because of embarrasment

"Oh god..It's black star and soul ! How cute~.." some girls squealed making blackstar more proud..

'liz..patty..kid..tsubaki..help me' soul tough

"soul!starr! Come here!" tsubaki called

'oh..god..thanks..' soul thanked to the sky

"what happened to soul?" patty & liz asked

"this guy over here..fuck me last night and this morning..I can't walk or sit now.." soul answered and kissed black star

"awww..you guys have sex?" liz squealed

"uhm..yeah.."

"who's top?" kid asked

"of course it's me.." it was none other than black star

"ehh? What is sex? I want it too..!" patty asked

"no,patty you can't now!" liz scold her and patty pouted..

They chatted and go to class,In class,soul was seated in black star lap because his butt hurt..and the teacher seems to know something and let them be..

The school is over and they get back home..

"so,say soul.."

"what?"

"which one do you prefer?"

"hmm? What're you talking about?"

"place to have sex with me..bedroom or bathroom?"

"bedroom of course"

"why?"

"because I like bed more than bathtub and we can sleep with you inside me after we done having sex.." soul blushed

"aww..you're blushing..so cutee.."

"shut up.."

"hmm..so you prefer bedroom? Alright so everytime we have a make out session we will do it on bed.." black star kissed soul tenderly


End file.
